Le secret du Professeur Rogue
by arcaalea
Summary: Que cache donc le mystérieux et taciturne professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi a-t-il soudainement changé de camp ? Découvrez enfin la vérité...
1. La Rencontre

Il faisait nuit noire ce soir-là. Bien que l'on fût en été, le froid vous glaçait le sang, comme si la mort imprégnait déjà les lieux. Le regard de Severus se posa sur le manoir dont les murs étaient couverts de lierres. Un chêne prodigieusement vieux cachait une partie de la demeure.  
Aucune lumière n'y était allumée, ce qui voulait dire que Severus et les autres mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient allaient pouvoir enfin déclencher la mission que Vous-Savez-Qui leur avait confiée.  
Le sorcier se laissa quelque peu distancer par ses acolytes, prenant le temps de repenser aux paroles d'Albus Dumbledore.  
- _Je sais qu'il y a du bon en vous, Severus. Revenez du bon côté, vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous le laissez paraître._  
Sombrement, Severus tenta de sortir ces pensées de sa tête. Accepter d'être l'espion de Dumbledore au sein des mangemorts était insensé, beaucoup trop risqué. Il était désormais bien trop tard, Severus était perdu, jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Il avait fais des choses si atroces, si impardonnables, que même lui ne pouvait se les sortir de l'esprit. Toutes les nuits ses songes étaient emplis de cauchemars, le plongeant de plus en plus, indubitablement, vers la folie.  
- Rogue, Dépêche-toi ! Siffla hargneusement un des mangemorts qui se trouvait un peu plus loin devant lui.  
Non sans soupirer, Severus rejoignit d'un pas sinistre les autres devant l'énorme porte en bois de l'entrée du manoir.  
Ils n'eurent aucun mal à défaire le sort de protection et à entrer.  
Tandis que certains d'entre eux montaient à l'étage, discrètement, Severus, las, entreprit de visiter le rez-de-chaussée de la vieille bâtisse.  
En entendant soudain le hurlement d'horreur d'une femme, il devina que celle-ci venait de mourir sous le sort impardonnable "Avada Kedavra".  
Severus était en train de sombrer, son cœur se noircissait au fur et à mesure des meurtres et des ignominies qu'il était obligé de perpétrer, ou d'observer sans rien faire. Comment pouvaient-ils tuer des personnes de sang froid, des innocents pour la plupart ? Tandis que Severus tentait de revenir sur ses pas, il entendit de faibles pleurs venant d'une pièce au fond d'un couloir qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Le sorcier s'approcha, doucement, la respiration entrecoupée. Il poussa très lentement la porte se trouvant devant lui pour entrer dans une chambre d'enfant. Les sanglots s'étaient tus, mais Severus sentait malgré tout une présence. Il s'approcha subrepticement d'un immense placard, puis l'ouvrit, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit. Ce qu'il y trouva lui fit comme un coup dans ses entrailles. Une petite fille s'y cachait. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux verts émeraude, la main posée sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de respirer. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, serrant contre elle une petite peluche en forme de licorne.  
Severus savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il leva sa baguette pour utiliser le sort qu'il affectionnait le moins, et c'est comme si son cœur ne se trouvait plus dans sa poitrine. Il ne ressentait plus rien, juste un vide. Puis il croisa à nouveau le regard emplit de larmes de la fillette qui n'avait toujours laissé échapper aucun son. Elle attendait sagement, comme si elle savait que Severus serait responsable de son avenir sur cette terre.  
-Je ne peux pas, pensa-t-il soudain, tandis que son cœur retrouvait sa place, encore plus lourdement qu'auparavant.  
Il s'approcha alors et la petite fille retira enfin sa main de devant sa bouche, pour respirer à nouveau. Ils s'observèrent tous deux, silencieusement. Severus ne put que constater à quel point elle était d'une incommensurable beauté.  
- Tout comme l'était sûrement sa mère, songea-t-il avec amertume.  
Il la prit alors dans ses bras et le simple contact d'un corps chaud contre le sien calma l'enfant qui arrêta de pleurer.  
Severus, sans le savoir, lui sourit et se sentit bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis fort longtemps.  
Soudain, une voix cassante brisa cette atmosphère apaisante.  
- Rogue ! Dépêche-toi ! On n'en a finit avec eux.  
Severus savait que dans le cas où d'autres la trouveraient, ils allaient l'assassiner, sans autre forme de procés. Le sorcier déposa son précieux fardeau dans la penderie et posa un doigt devant sa bouche.  
- Reste ici et ne fait aucun bruit.  
La fillette comprit immédiatement et remit ses mains devant sa petite bouche, lui lançant un regard de connivence.  
Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais eut envie de pleurer. Si elle savait, si elle comprenait qu'il faisait partie des personnes qui avaient ruinées sa vie…  
Severus sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir dans le sens inverse, le plus discrètement possible  
A son arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, les autres mangemorts affichaient une joie fétide sur leur visage, et Severus eut comme un haut le cœur.  
- Où est-ce que tu fouinais encore, Rogue ?  
Severus se redessina un visage impassible et un air altier, pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble.  
- Ne me cherche pas trop, Avery ! Cracha-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de chercher s'il n'y aurait aucun objet magique appartenant à cette vieille famille qui aurait pu l'intéresser.  
- Tout doux, ne t'énerve pas ! Je voulais simplement dire…  
- … Peu importe, le coupa Severus. A propos... J'ai bien envie de m'amuser ce soir. Vous autres, partez avant moi. Je m'occuperai tout seul de générer la marque. J'ai bien envie de mettre le feu à cette baraque.  
Il y eu plusieurs ricanements et des hochements de têtes parmis eux.  
Avery qui trouva alors une façon de se racheter auprès d'un des mangemorts les plus influents, sourit à Severus et osa même lui faire un clin d'œil.  
- Comme tu veux, Rogue. Je ne te savais pas capable… d'amusement.  
Severus commenca alors enfin à se détendre mais, derrière lui, des rires gloutons et un cri perçant le stoppa net.  
- Et, vous autres ! Regardez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !  
Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Quand il se retourna, il dut trouver le peu de force qui était encore en lui pour ne pas commettre une grosse erreur.  
Un des mangemorts tenait dans ses bras la malheureuse fillette qui n'était plus aussi calme que quelques minutes plus tôt et hurlait d'effroi, se débattant férocement pour lui échapper.  
Avery dût discerner le malaise de Severus car il s'avança vers lui, un sourire sardonique dessiné sur le visage. Le sorcier crut un instant que tout était perdu. Ils allaient les tuer tous les deux et il ne pourrait rien faire.  
- Et bien Rogue, lança joyeuse Avery. Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu voulais aussi t'amuser avec cette petite. Tu ne voulais pas partager ?  
Les mangemorts se tournèrent tous vers lui, leurs regards étranges, fiévreux, et Severus compris ce que sous-entendait Avery.  
- Certainement pas ! Hurla Severus sous le coup de la colère.  
Puis, il se calma et décida d'entrer dans leur jeu, sachant que ce serait le meilleur moyen de les tromper.  
- Vous avez raison, dit-il finalement. Je voulais me distraire tout seul pour une fois. Vous pouvez bien faire cela pour moi tout de même ?  
Avery, déçu, fit la grimace mais claqua des doigts. Le mangemort qui contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'enfant se rapprocha.  
- Très bien, dit Avery d'un ton conciliant en jettant sans ménagement l'enfant dans les bras de Severus qui la réceptionna du mieux qu'il pu. Elle s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer, comme si elle se sentait en sécurité.  
- Fais attention tout de même à ne pas t'attarder trop longtemps. Nous ne serons plus là si les choses tournent mal.  
Avery fit un signe de tête aux autres mangemorts et tous sortirent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au passage, le sorcier remarqua les regards d'envie que certains lançaient à la fillette et ses poings se serrèrent. Il sut qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Jamais il ne les aurait laissé la toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.  
Une fois que Severus fut certain qu'ils étaient à présent seuls dans la demeure, il prit la première couverture qu'il trouva, la posa sur les épaules de l'enfant et sortit du manoir.  
Quand ils furent assez loin pour être à l'abri, il sortit sa baguette et mit feu à la demeure, puis lança un sort pour faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres au dessus du manoir. L'enfant comprit ce qui était en train d'arriver et se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, Severus ne put la réconforter.  
Il vit la fillette scruter sa maison partir en fumée et ses propres yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps en lui  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui souffla-t-il.  
Il l'a reprit dans ses bras et quitta rapidement les lieux pour aller voir le seul homme qui les aiderait : Albus Dumbledore.

Après cette funeste soirée, Severus Rogue décida de changer de camp et devint l'espion de Dumbledore. Il ne demanda qu'une seule chose en contrepartie : La petite fille devrait être cachée et protégée, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était présent lors de la mort de ses parents.  
Severus n'eut plus aucune nouvelles de cette petite fille qu'il avait sauvée, mais il y pensait bien souvent.  
Entre temps, Voldemort avait été tué par Harry Potter, un petit bébé insignifiant, et Severus était devenu professeur de potions à l'école de magie : Poudlard

Pourtant, quinze ans plus tard, Voldemort était de retour, bel et bien en vie.


	2. Une forte première impression

Septembre, une nouvelle année à Poudlard débutait. Le sorcier arpentait les couloirs de l'école, une colère sourde encrée en lui. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, Severus ne ressentait qu'un détachement indicible. Alors, il préférait un sentiment puissant tel que cette brûlure constante, plutôt qu'un vide profond.

Il se rendit finalement vers son bureau, espérant y trouver un instant de calme avec l'arrivée imminente des élèves et le commencement de la répartition.

Severus connaissait bien la source de sa mauvaise humeur. Il allait être obligé de supporter, une autre année, la présence de Potter et de sa clique qui lui tapait sur les nerfs à longueur de temps.  
Tout en marchant, plongé dans ses pensées lugubres, il ne vit pas que le professeur McGonnagal se dirigeait vers lui, et manqua de la percuter.  
Non sans grogner, Severus s'excusa.  
- Cela ne fait rien, professeur Rogue. Je profite de cette rencontre fortuite pour vous annoncer que nous aurons une nouvelle élève à Poudlard cette année...

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du sorcier.  
- …Vous m'en direz tant ! N'aviez-vous pas encore remarqué que c'était chaque année ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'existe la répartition, d'ailleurs.  
Severus avait coupé la parole à sa collègue, non sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Celle-ci continua son récit, ne se souciant guère du ton ironique qu'il avait utilisé.  
- Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je faisais allusion à une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en sixième année.  
Cette fois-ci, le professeur de Potions dut bien admettre que la nouvelle chatouillait légèrement sa curiosité.  
- Ah oui, et qui donc ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur le sujet. Demande expresse du professeur Dumbledore.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence quelques courts instants, se demandant ce que pouvait leur cacher le Directeur des lieux.

Bien, professeur Rogue, veuillez m'excusez mais je dois aller me préparer. Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver au château.

Le professeur McGonngal prit congé et Severus entra rapidement dans ses appartemenets, la tête encore pleine d'interrogations.  
- Mais que m'arrive-t'il ? Songea-t'il avec amertume tandis qu'il se changeait. Cette nouvelle élève ne sera sans doute qu'une idiote de plus à qui il faudra expliquer la différence entre un bézoard et un tue-loup. Cette information ne méritait aucun intérêt de sa part.

Avant de sortir, le sorcier s'arrêta seulement quelques secondes pour s'observer dans le miroir en pied. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce car Severus préférait la pénombre. La lumière pouvait révéler tant de vérités, vérités qu'il préférait oublier du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi, à la lueur d'une simple bougie, il fixa du regard un homme au teint pâle, possédant des lèvres minces, un nez un peu trop allongé pour la moyenne, ainsi que des yeux et des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Severus ne put regarder son reflet plus longtemps. Il lui était insupportable de déceler la moindre ressemblance qu'il possédait avec son géniteur. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle est quasiment absolue.

Le sorcier claqua un peu trop fort la porte de son bureau, sachant qu'il avait bien souvent du mal à contrôler ses colères lorsqu'il était seul. Entouré, par contre, Severus savait faire preuve d'un calme presque inhumain.  
Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et croisa ses collègues professeurs à qui il n'offrit qu'un bref hochement de tête, c'était là le seul geste de respect et d'amitié qu'il puisse offrir à quiconque.

Bonsoir Severus.

Cette vois profonde, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Le professeur Dumbledore, dont le visage laissait entrapercevoir comme toujours un fin sourire énigmatique, fixait intensément le professeur de potions de son école.

Le Directeur était déjà attablé, attendant avec patience que tous soient assis afin de laisser entrer les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année.

Severus alla prestement s'asseoir à la table réservée à l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard, non sans avoir remarqué la voie lactée qui s'étendait au dessus de sa tête. C'était une nuit sans nuages, une nuit parfaite.  
Il s'assit, comme a son habitude, entre le professeur Flitwick et la place où devait se trouver le professeur McGonnagal.  
Il vit du coin de l'œil que Dumbledore se tournait vers lui et se pencha à son tour.  
- Comment allez-vous ce soir, mon ami ?  
- Je suis on ne peut plus excité par cette nouvelle année, répondit Severus sarcastiquement.  
Les yeux de Dumbledore, derrière ses petites lunettes à montures d'or, pétillaient de malice.  
- Allons, allons Severus. L'année va peut-être réserver, à vous comme à tous, de bonnes surprises.  
Le professeur Rogue avait pleinement conscience du fait que le Directeur de Poudlard ne parlait jamais pour dire des choses futiles, tout avait un sens précis, même s'il était parfois le seul à réellement en comprendre le sens.

Severus n'eût pas le temps de lui demander la raison de sa bonne humeur car, déjà, les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer les élèves qui s'installèrent petit à petit le long des quatre immenses tables richement décorées pour l'occasion. Chaque élève se répartissait selon sa propre maison : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et bien sûr Serpentard. Severus était responsable de cette dernière et il s'en occupait avec une poigne de fer. Bien sûr, il la favorisait toujours par rapport aux trois autres. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'en avait même pas honte. C'était pour lui un des rares plaisirs de sa vie que de surpasser toutes les autres maisons. Mais depuis cinq ans, Gryffondor était en tête, et cela, il ne pourrait le supporter encore bien longtemps. Surtout qu'il savait qui étaient les plus grands responsables de ces échecs renouvelés.

Severus observa sinistrement tous ses anciens élèves mais quand son regard s'arrêta sur un certain trio, il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard furibond et dut se retenir de bougonner.  
Il observa encore quelques secondes Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger s'installer bruyemment à la table de Gryffondor, puis détourna son regard quand il s'aperçut que le professeur McGonnagal, accompagnée des nouveaux élèves de première année, s'avançait vers eux.

Le lourd silence qui régnait alors autour de lui le surprit, mais Severus comprit bien vite son origine.

Une jeune fille, presque une femme nota le sorcier, se trouvait avec les élèves qui attendaient nerveusement mais patiemment devant le tabouret où était posé le Choipeau magique.  
Des murmures d'intérêt se firent entendre de toutes parts ce qui agaca prodigieusement Severus. Il ne cachait pas son mécontentement et ne se garda pas de lancer des regards féroces à certains élèves trop bruyants.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de discerner malgré tout quelques bribes de messes basses.

Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Tu vois ce que je vois ?

Mais quelle beauté !

Je lui donne 10/10 à coup sûr !

On se calme, les gars… Elle est pour moi !

Les rides légères du professeur de potions se creusèrent quand il serra les dents, sa colère exacerbée.

Ctesias Lou !

La forte et claire voix du professeur McGonnagal ramena un silence total parmi les tables des différentes maisons.

Lorsque Severus reprit son observation pour voir ce qu'il en était, la nouvelle élève s'était approchée de la table des professeurs, le teint livide d'appréhension.

Avant qu'il puisse l'examiner plus en détails, elle s'était déjà retournée pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret, mais le sorcier avait juste eût le temps d'entre-apercevoir de grands yeux très expressifs, couleur d'émeraude.

Le professeur McGonnagal déposa délicatement sur sa tête le Choipeau Magique. Celui-ci avait apparemment du mal à lui trouver une maison car, pendant de longues minutes, le regard du professeur Rogue se perdit dans de longs cheveux châtains clairs virant vers le blond.

La beauté de la jeune fille n'avait apparemment échappé à personne, et surtout pas à Severus. Il se souvint alors d'une peau laiteuse et d'une petite bouche aux lèvres joliements charnues.  
On entedait presque une mouche voler tant le silence était pesant, jusqu'à ce que le Choipeau fasse sursauter tout le monde en rugissant :  
- Gryffondor !  
Il y eu un bourdonnement cacophonique venant de la table des intéressés tandis que la nouvelle élève filait s'y installer, essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible, ce qui était d'ailleurs peine perdue.  
Severus remarqua amèrement le fait que la jeune file s'était assise aux côtés du trio infernal.  
- Merveilleux, pensa-t'il sombrement. Il fallait évidemment qu'elle rejoigne ces crétins.  
Après que le Choipeau ait réparti tous les nouveaux élèves de premières années dans leurs nouvelles maisons respectives, le professeur Dumbledore énonca un petit (long) discours qui s'acheva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le Directeur pensait certainement que cela était dû à ses paroles captivantes, mais cela venait surtout du fait que d'excellents mets étaient apparus sur les tables dans les plats et dans les assiettes en or. Le dîner pouvait enfin débuter.  
Severus entreprit de déguster son repas, mais ce sans aucun appétît, car un léger sentiment de gêne s'était emparé de lui depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard profond de Lou Ctésias.  
Il avait une étrange impression de déjà vu.


End file.
